The concept of a track lighting system has been in existence for over two decades while the actual establishment into architectural design has been more recent. Track lighting today is frequently being architectually integrated into the enviornmental design of old and new buildings. The wide-spaced conversions to track lighting systems are for reasons of economics, aesthetics, versatility and simplicity.
Basically track lighting consists of a metal frame or track which is a generally inverted T-shape that is either mounted on or incorporated in a ceiling. Housed in the track are two copper conductors running longitudinally allowing the electrical connection of a variety of types of suspended lighting fixtures at any place along the track. The entire track length is available for insertion of light fixtures so that a large degree of lighting flexibility exists.
Track lighting offers many merits with an outstanding one being versatility. Using lights, one can manipulate man's perception such that moods can be created, points of interest or needed illumination can be emphasized, space can be transformed and room design can be revealed or concealed. These different effects are achieved by choosing a direction, position, color, and/or intensity of a fixture. Track lighting utilizing the possible effects function equally well for display and general illuminating purposes.
Track lighting systems are available which are engineered to act as the grid system for a suspended ceiling system as well. These provide a dual function and it is toward this type of system that this invention is particularly directed.
Of much importance is the economical value of track lighting. Track lighting is economically superior to conventional lighting in that wasteful scatter of light is avoided while adequate illumination to specific areas is made.
Despite the many obvious advantages of track lighting systems there are some limitations, one of which is the inability to convert a traditional ceiling into a track system without putting in a new ceiling. Another limitation or disadvantage of track lighting in general is that there are exposed electrical conductors located within the track which carry 115 volts. The chance of an electrical fire or shock damage does exist with this type of exposed wire.
Traditionally, suspended ceilings have used inexpensive roll formed steel or extruded aluminum grid members. Track lighting systems developed to date for dual use in ceiling grids are significantly more expensive than conventional grids and often are prohibitive in cost for many installations because of the continuous electrical conductors, and the need for special fittings at junctions and edges. Present ceiling grid tack lighting systems further suffer from the disadvantage of having exposed electrical conductors present throughout the grid.